bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Nigeria
Survivor: Nigeria is the thirteenth season of BENLINUS' Survivor series. Sixteen strangers will compete against one another while battling the elements. They must learn to adapt, or they will be voted out. If they can learn to outwit, outplay, and outlast the rest, they will be given the title of sole survivor! The series premiered January 28, 2017, and ended with a live reunion on February 19, 2017. The winner of the season was Brock, defeating Brittany and Lilly in a 4-3-0 vote for the title of Sole Survivor. Josh B. was named the "Player Of The Season". Production The season was originally scheduled to take place in April 2016, being pushed back due to host BENLINUS taking a break from Tengaged. However, the break ended up lasting until January 2017, leaving the season to premiere later that month. The season featured sixteen brand new players, divided into four tribes of four. The tribes were Fulani, wearing yellow, Igbo wearing red, Kanuri wearing purple, and Yoruba in green. All four tribes were named after ethnic groups found in Nigeria. On Day 19, the tribes merged into the Hausa tribe, wearing brown. Initially the season was meant to contain sixteen new players, but after interest was shown by selective previous players it was decided that the season would feature four returnees, with one being designated to each tribe. However, due to the inability to secure the desired fourth returning player, it was announced that the game would go ahead with just three individuals playing for a second time. The individuals considered or ultimately not cast for the season are noted here. Twists *'Returning Players:' This season featured three returning players to play alongside the fifteen newbies. Each of these individuals was selected due to leaving the game in a unique fashion during their original season. *'Four Tribes:' For the first time ever the castaways were divided into four tribes of four members each. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' While the current rules still applied to hidden immunity idols (one being hidden at each camp), a twist introduced this season meant that if two idols were combined together they would act as a "super idol", being able to be played after the votes are read on whoever is in possession of the idol. Additionally, if three idols are placed together and given to an individual, that individual can play the idol after the votes are read on whoever they choose. *'Tribe Leaders:' Each tribe will have a leader to represent them at a leaders summit, with each summit taking place after tribal council. The leaders will be able to vote on whether they want to cause the game to undergo a tribe swap, as well as deciding on other drastic changes to tribe layouts. If a majority of the leaders vote to swap, every individual that is not a leader will be forced to draw new buffs whilst the leaders remain with their respective tribes. If a leader if voted out, they must be replaced by another member of their tribe. *'Expanded Jury:' Due to the controversy surrounding certain individuals within the game, Krisna was added to the jury despite failing to make the merge. *'Legacy Advantage:' During the auction at the final ten, an envelope containing the Legacy Advantage was up for grabs. It would grant its holder an advantage in the game, given that he or she makes it to Day 36. If he or she is eliminated before Day 36, the advantage must be willed to another player. It was revealed that the Legacy Advantage could be used for immunity at the Day 36 Tribal Council. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Patrick played a hidden immunity idol on Dexter, therefore 5 votes against him were not counted. Brock later played a hidden immunity idol on Dexter, voiding a further 3 votes. Brittany purchased the Legacy Advantage at the auction, giving her a secret immunity at the final six, voiding 3 votes against her. The Game Voting History Returning Players